


To Sleep

by Vilya_Mariposa



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 07:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vilya_Mariposa/pseuds/Vilya_Mariposa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor cares for and protects Clara the only way he can</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Sleep

Clara could not stop crying. Sobs racked her body, even in the deepest sleep that could be safely induced. 

The Doctor finally reached the end of his ability to tolerate her sobs. Carefully he sat on the bed and hoisted his Impossible Girl into his arms. He rocked back and forth, softly crooning an old Venusian lullaby as he stroked her back and soaked her hair with his tears.

Slowly, gradually, her sobs began to lessen, her hitching breaths began to even out, as she fell into a deeper, restful sleep. The Doctor kissed her on the top of her head and settled in for guard duty.


End file.
